Sweet and Sour
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: Sakura was a freshman in college, and he had her move into his apartment not long after them meeting. He was her first, and he was determined to make her enjoy every last second of it. Itachi and Sakura shameless smut! LEMONY GOODNESS!


**AN: LEMON ALERT!!!!!**

Living with Itachi was somewhat problematic, she quickly realized when she felt a warm, wet body lead in against her from behind. Only five minutes before, he had been taking a shower, leaving her to herself. Sakura knew this was going to happen eventually, after he asked her to move in with him. Technically, she was still a minor, but she had graduated high school a year early, and so she was seventeen in her first semester of college. Itachi, whom she met not long after starting her new life at the university, was not one to wait when it came to telling her that she was his, and so he had her move into his two-bedroom apartment.

"Do you feel that, Sakura?" Itachi asked in his smooth tenor, gliding lithe hands around and down her stomach to rest on her upper thighs. Sakura knew he was not talking about how his hands where caressing her, but instead the bulge from his boxers that was pressed into her back firmly.

"Itachi, we cannot do this. I am still a minor, unless you forgot. You are over eighteen, so this is illegal." She told him, her voice shaking. Sakura repressed a groan as his mischievous hands slipped under her skirt. His blunt nails scraped along the inside of her thigh, attempting to persuade her.

"It is also illegal for you to live here with me, as I am not your legal guardian, but you did not object to that." He murmured in a sultry tone, a hand moving up to stroke her through her underwear. Sakura shuddered against his back, her legs instinctively clenching in reaction to his ministrations. Itachi chuckled to himself, pleased with her reaction to him. He knew she wanted it as much as she did, with his taunting fingers to entice her.

"Tell me, Sakura, do you want to see what you make my body do?" Itachi whispered, sending his hot breath down her neck, making her pink hair stand on end. She gulped, her mind trying frantically to come up with a proper answer when she felt him start to grind his growing erection into her buttocks. She gasped at the new, foreign feelings he induced in her, and then again as his mouth started to nibble on the lobe of her ear. She tried to keep her voice even.

"Show me." Sakura breathed, a second later being carried down the hall in the direction of his room. Sakura was surprised with herself, but numbly knew that the distractions of his hands, mouth and erection were to blame for her scatter brained response.

"You know, Sakura, I will require payment if you want to see anything." Itachi muttered smugly, putting her down on the queen sized bed. She swallowed dryly, propping herself up onto her elbows. He smirked at seeing her anxious expression and slowly moved his black boxers down past his narrow hips, until he was free of the restricting material. Sakura tried _not _to gape at his unusually large size.

"You want to put _that _inside of me?" She asked, and Itachi could see her concern clearly on her face. It was obvious she thought he would not fit.

He answered her calmly, crawling onto the bed. "There is more to it than that, Sakura." Her eyes flashed up to his eyes, then dragged them back down after seeing the lustful look to be found there. "I want to watch you writhe underneath me, to feel your nails dig into the skin on my sweaty back, to feel your warm, wet tightness pull me in, to listen as you scream my name desperately in pure ecstasy."

Sakura blinked repetitively. Had _the_ Uchiha Itachi really just talked dirty to her? This was a whole other side to him that she had never seen; the impatient, sex-driven side to him. He was never like this, he was always perfectly polite, and never said a crude word to anyone. Now he was, and to her, no less. She was unsure of what to do with this new Itachi, besides the obvious. Uchiha Itachi always got what he wanted, with no exceptions.

"_Itachi..._" She murmured as he leaned down into her, herself still being fully dressed. He froze in place having just been about to tug her shirt off, when he heard her say his name. The very sound of that innocent voice sent him into euphoria. He needed more.

"Say my name again." He purred, doing as he had intended, taking off her black tee shirt. He hummed in approval at seeing the red lace-trimmed bra found under. She stared up at him in shock, not understanding his demand.

"Say it, Sakura." He ordered. Her face scrunched up in utter bewilderment, but she followed his simple demand.

"Itachi."

He smirked at her, then his mouth dropped down to close around her lace-covered breast. She gasped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Her hands reached up from her sides to both run her fingers through his silky, still damp hair, and to hold his head in place. His tongue traced the edges to her bra, sending her another shock of pleasure. Growing bored of their current pastime, Itachi lifted her slightly to reach behind her, and unclasp her bra. Her hands let go of his head to let him slowly slip the red straps over her shoulders and then toss it across the room.

Again, his mouth took in her already perking, beautifully pink nipples, his tongue flickering the sensitive skin, and his teeth carefully grazing her. Her body shuddered at the erotic feeling of his hot, wet mouth taking his fill of her like a new born. With her other nipple being left neglected, Itachi moved a hand from its firm, bruising hold on her him to cup the lonely breast. She groaned as his hand kneaded the silky, pliable mound, and he smirked in satisfaction.

His moist, teasing lips began to move upwards, only pausing to lap at the junction of her neck and shoulder, until they reached the skin just below her ear. For a few moments, he sucked on the skin, and listened to her pleasantly tortured moans.

He lifted his lips slightly, still breathing hard down her neck. "The skirt. Take it off." Itachi demanded with clear authority. Her eyes widened, and she lay stiffly below him.

"Itachi, we should not be-

"Sakura," he began with a reprimanding tone, as if she were a child caught sneaking cookies before dinner. "If you do not take the skirt off, I will do it myself." His unsaid _and you will not like it if I do, _showed in his eyes.

"But Itachi, I-

Her voice cut off with a soft cry when his fingers twisted her already hard nipple. "Sakura, take it off now."

She nodded her head, her face flushing, and Itachi lifted his weight off her, giving her enough room to tug the skirt off. Sakura's hands drifted from his back, where they had been resting, and she scooted the skirt down, until Itachi pulled it from her ankles, throwing it as he had her bra. He looked down at her black panties, throughly amused that her underwear did not match. Already, he could smell her arousal seeping into the black material.

"Oh, _Sakura_, you naughty girl. You are unbearably wet, are you not?" He tisked scoldingly. Her response was a muffled, held back groan. As if to prove something, his hand trailed down from her breasts, past her flat stomach and her navel, until reaching below. Itachi stroked a finger along the moist material of her underwear, sending shivers up and down her spine. Then before she was prepared for it, a cool finger slipped under the black material to prod into her. "And so wonderfully tight." He added, looking at her through lust-hazed eyes.

Her breath caught, her hips shifting to meet his hand, her body yearning for more. Itachi's tongue clicked reprovingly at her actions, but pushing his digit further into her weeping cavern, her thighs clenching at the unfamiliarity. Itachi pulled back, adding a second finger as he pumped back into her. She cried out, her body trying to push back at the foreign intruder. He steadily pumped into the wet folds of flesh.

"Ita-achi, I-I, ah, I am go-oing t-to-

She was unsure of what she was going to do, but Sakura was certain that something was going to happen. Itachi, however, knew exactly what she was going to do, and refused to allow it. He retrieved his hands, leaving her empty and unsatisfied. Sakura whimpered, rubbing her legs together, attempting to regain some of that delicious friction lost. Itachi was not about to let it end though, not yet. He was only getting started with her.

Wordlessly, her propped Sakura up against the headboard, and after ceremoniously ripping her soaked underwear off her, spread her legs apart. Their lips met viciously, and he slowly traveled south, leaving wet, red marks in his wake. He paused when her reached below her navel, looking down at the quivering flesh between her legs, and then briefly back up at her face.

"Sakura, there are two things you need to do." He stated, keeping his eyes downward, the glazed look she found there making her still. She nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. "Hold my head, and whatever you do, do not stop watching me."

After her hands set themselves on top of his head in preparation, Itachi lowered his mouth. Sakura squirmed, making him resort to holding her hips in place. Then, much to Sakura's amazement, his tongue plunged into her core. She threw her head back and shrieked, a series of long, throaty groans following. Her breath quickened as his tongue twisted mercilessly inside of her.

"I told you to watch me, Sakura." Itachi growled, pulling his tongue out to glare at her. Her breathing heavy, she faced him again, and nodded her head in a rather put out agreement. Satisfied, Itachi repeated his actions, her hips bucking as his tongue hurtled back into her.

Sakura had to force her self to watch his head rest between her legs, to not scream out in pleasure with every thrust of his hot tongue. He tilted his head, giving himself more access. It was so amazingly stimulating, studying him as he drank her very essence, taking everything he could from her. As she had before, when he had been using his fingers, she felt a wonderful pressure building up, coiling heatedly within her center.

"Ah, It-tachi, I-I-

Itachi hummed to himself, pulling his head away before she could reach the top, and smirked at Sakura knowingly. He was throughly enjoying himself, observing her as she lay there, utterly tormented. It was then that Sakura realized that what he was doing was on purpose. He was intentionally making her suffer, which she did not take lightly.

Itachi pulled her down, back to his level on the bed, and loomed over her. She glared up at him, not liking the fact that he was slowly torturing her. He smirked playfully, letting his thick length slide against the inside of her milky thigh, pestering her to no end. Itachi allowed it to just barely touch her opening. This passed for a few minutes, before Sakura had enough of his taunting.

"You, Uchiha Itachi, are an ass." She said, boldly snaking her hand down, then grabbing his pulsating organ. He grunted in disbelief, his eyes widening at her daring move. When she began to rub his length, he could not help but to let out a set of strangled, but content, groans. He could not even describe the pleasure she was giving him, which irritated him. Itachi always like to be in control of what happened, and by procrastinating with her, he had given up his power.

"Sakura, stop that right-

She gave him an especially secure squeeze, silencing his words, and getting more animal-like sounds from him.

"Now that you are willing to listen to me, I want you to stop delaying, and fuck me already!" She shouted. Once certain that he would do as she so desperately needed, Sakura let him go, but not after almost getting him to ejaculate. She hoped he then understood the misery she had felt at being unfulfilled.

"You will pay for that little act, Sakura." Itachi grumbled, after catching his breath. She smirked, not wanting it any other way.

Itachi violently split her legs, pausing only as a second thought. This was her first time, he knew that much. "This will hurt at first." He said softly, alining their bodies properly. Before she had time to respond to this, he slipped his tip in, hushing her when she hollered in pain. After the initial pain, her cries turned into pleasured moans, and so he slid in the rest of the way.

He pounded into her, every thrust getting him in farther, until he filled her to the hilt, colliding so harshly that he was hitting her cervix. It was not long before she could not even breath, with how wildly he was hammering into her core. Just as he predicted she would, Sakura wailed his name urgently. Every cry got louder than the one before it, just as every thrust became more hard, until she was screaming frantically.

Slowly, Sakura felt the pressure building up again, with every pierce he made into her receiving body. It soon got so hard to ignore, that Sakura was sure that she was going to explode from the burning sensation in her center. Moments later, they both reached a joint orgasm, her screaming so loudly that she was sure her throat would be sore in the morning, and he spewed his hot, sticky seed into her from deep within.

Panting heavily, they lay in each other's arms, basking in the wonderful after-sex glory. Sakura felt as Itachi grew limp, and then looked at his face in exhaustion as her retreated slowly, the very action wearying. Sakura could not believe it, she had her first, after living with Itachi for almost three months. All she could think was that she was glad it had been with him, and not someone else. It was, and undoubtedly always would be, the most amazing experience of her life. When she looked into Itachi's tired eyes, she knew that he felt precisely as she did.

Comforted by this thought, Sakura drifted into sleep, curling up in Itachi's chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Silently, she hoped she never forgot that moment.

**AN: I warned you, shameless smut! No plot line whatsoever! But it was fun to write. (I am pretty sure this is m best lemon yet.)**


End file.
